Aya Shameimaru
Summary Aya Shameimaru (射命丸 文) is Gensokyo's resident reporter, known for writing "slightly" exaggerated news articles about anything that happens. She's also a Tengu that prided herself to be the "Fastest" in Gensokyo (in term of pure speed, anyway), and is overall a really strong character capable to occasionally win without trying to. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Aya Shameimaru Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Over 1,000 years old Classification: Reporter/Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Air Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Forcefield Creation, can erase projectiles with her camera, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her Non-Corporeal "mind"), Animal Manipulation Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Is apparently one of the strongest Youkai, and should thus shouldn't be far behind beings like Marisa or Reimu) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Said to be the fastest in Gensokyo, which would make her at least as fast as Remilia) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (Likely somewhat comparable to Tenshi) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Kilometers with Rumor collection Standard Equipment: Her fan, camera, and notebook. Intelligence: Aya is quite intelligent and is extremely skilled, being one of the most experienced youkai in Gensokyo. She is also quite thoughtful and very hard-working. Weaknesses: Aya is somewhat arrogant and prideful. She is also vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Manipulating wind: Aya has the power to manipulate the wind, causing gales of incredible strength. She can also "listen" to the wind to collect rumors, a useful power given her job as a journalist. Skill Cards: *'Domination Dash:' Shrouding herself in the wind, Aya dashes forwards, with the wind around her deflecting most projectiles. *'Gale Fan:' With a swing of her fan, Aya shapes the wind into blades. *'Gust Fan:' Aya swings her fan to create a gust of wind. *'Maple Fan's Wind:' Aya spins a tornado into existence and shoots it at her opponent, sweeping them into the air. *'Pelting in the Night:' Aya calls in a murder of crows that swarm and attack her opponent. *'Tengu's Downburst:' Aya touches down from the air to cause a powerful wind on contact with the ground, blowing her surroundings away. *'Tengu's Drumbeats:' Aya tries to jump onto her opponent's head to stomp on them. *'Tengu's Gravel:' Using the wind, Aya launches rocks in her surroundings into the sky and then brings them down on her opponent later. *'Tengu's Mist Standing:' Aya creates a whirlwind that she can stand on. *'Tengu Tree-Felling:' Aya flies up into the air and launches a burst of wind behind her. *'Wind Sickle Veiling:' Aya armors herself in the wind and moves forwards, using the sharp winds around her to attack her opponent. Spell Cards: *'Crow Sign "Daymare in the Dark Night":' Aya calls upon a massive murder of crows that mobs her opponent. *'Demon Beast "Sickle Weasel Veiling":' Aya shrouds herself with a protective armor of wind that slashes at opponents who get too close. *'Headwind "Route Forbidden to Man":' Aya creates an intense wind that forces her opponent back and pelts them with flying objects. *'"Illusionary Dominance":' Aya's signature Spell Card. After knocking her opponent into the air, Aya flies around at high speeds to strike them again and again. *'Squall "Sarutahiko's Guidance":' Using the wind to propel herself at her top speeds, Aya dashes into her opponent. *'Thrust Sign "Tengu's Macroburst":' While in the air, Aya fires a powerful series of wind shots downwards. *'Tornado "Guidepost for the Advent of the Divine Grandson":' Aya shields herself with a large tornado that throws anyone caught in it into the sky. *'Whirl Sign "Maple Leaf Fan":' Aya creates a large, vicious tornado that pulls her enemies into the sky. *'Wind Sign "Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm":' With a single swing of her fan, Aya launches a cyclone at her opponent. *'Wind Sign "Tengu Newspaper Deadline Day":' Aya greatly increases her speed with the power of the wind. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Air Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Fan Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Journalists Category:Manga Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Youkai Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2